baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Marek and Lothander
Broken game warning: Once you've triggered this quest, you have a limited TEN DAYS to complete it, and you HAVE TO complete it by steps, which means, no killing Marek until forced to, otherwise it’s an inevitably GAME OVER. If all else fails, add Marek's Potion of Antidote (POTN47) via save editors or console and drink it before the deadline. The party is poisoned by an Iron Throne assassin named Marek and must find an antidote in ten days or die. His partner, Lothander, offers to help if you find a way to free him of his geas. Acquisition The quest begins when the player is approached by Marek and Lothander in northeast Baldur's Gate. Marek tells the player to leave or there will be dire consequences. What the player says to him has no effect on the outcome of the quest. The quest is continued when the player meets Lothander in central Baldur's Gate by the circus tents. He will inform the player that the party was poisoned while they slept and they will all die in ten days. This happens whether the party has rested in Baldur's Gate or not and until the player talks to him the party is not technically poisoned so it is possible to put off the quest by avoiding Lothander. A slight hope Lothander tells the player he has the antidote but he will only give it to them if they will help to free him from a geas that binds him to the Iron Throne's service. If the player tells him "no" he leaves and will not talk to the player again resulting in the death of the party. Killing him or pick pocketing him will also result in death as his cure is fake. If the player agrees to help him he leads the player to a diviner who he thinks can tell them how to break his geas. It costs 50 gold to get a reading for Lothander. The player can refuse but, again, it only results in the party's death. The diviner tells the player that only the high priestess of the Water Queen Umberlee can break the geas. When the player tells this to Lothander he tells them to meet him at the Blade and Stars Inn when they have a way to break the geas. The temple of Umberlee (Labeled 'Water Queen's House') is located in the city of Baldur's Gate to the south at the docks. Once there, head south-west. It's a large wooden building on the water across from a cluster of three houses. Once inside the temple, speak to one of the priestesses and ask to see the high priestess, Jalantha Mistmyr. The player will need to bribe the priestess with 50 gold to see Jalantha. She will tell the player to wait and, after a few seconds, the High Priestess comes to speak with the party. She promises to help the player break the geas if they will acquire the Tome of Understanding for her. It can be found in the Temple of Tymora (otherwise known as 'The Lady's Hall'), located in west Baldur's Gate. Alternatively, Jalantha can be killed for the scroll though, this will interfere with other quests involving her. Retrieving the Tome of Understanding Once inside the Lady's Hall, speak to Chanthalas Ulbright with your character who has the highest charisma. Tell him the party needs the Tome of Understanding. Ulbright will ask why he should give it up. If the party has at least 500 gold you will be able to offer it to him as payment, which he will say is desperation enough and will simply give you the book. Alternatively you can tell him it is a matter of life and death. If the party member speaking to him has a high enough reaction score he will give you the book, otherwise he may refuse. Failing all of these, he may be pickpocketed or killed for the book (with loss of reputation). Regardless of method, once the party has the book, return to the temple of Umberlee and give the book to Jalantha. She will give the player a scroll in return which will, presumably, break Lothander's geas. Returning to Lothander and finding Marek Meet Lothander at the Blade and Stars Inn. The inn is located in the a southeast area of Baldur's Gate in the northwest corner of the local map. Lothander is on the second floor of the inn standing with a large group of other NPCs. Once the player gives him the scroll, he gives the player a potion of antidote / Lothander's Potion of Antidote and tells them where they can find Marek who has the “other half” of the antidote. The potion he gave the player is useless as it is only a common potion of antidote. Marek is the only one with the real antidote. The player can find Marek in the Blushing Mermaid. He will only appear there after Lothander tells the player he is there. It is impossible to find him without helping Lothander. The Blushing Mermaid is in the northeastern section of Baldur's Gate on the western side of the local map. It has a full color picture of a Mermaid on the side with a blue background. Marek is on the second floor. When the player speaks to him he will attack the party. After the party kills him a special antidote can be retrieved from his body. The potion is automatically quaffed upon the moment it’s picked by anyone and no further action needs to be taken. This is a potion with 10 uses, you have to hand it to each party member in turn and have them drink it. Finishing the quest rewards you 10000 XP. Journal The first encounter with Marek and Lothander is recorded as an untitled entry in the Journal section of the Journal. Journal entries appear in the Quest section under the heading Marek and Lothander beginning with Lothander's request—and offer— when he approaches the party in central Baldur's Gate. Category:Main quests Category:Infobox incomplete